


moon child

by byeolbit



Series: VIXX Greek Mythology AU [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Ancient Egyptian Literature & Mythology, Coming of Age, Gen, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 15:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolbit/pseuds/byeolbit
Summary: Jaehwan finds Sanghyuk, Wonshik and Hakyeon back in his court and sighs. Hongbin is visibly amused at how Sanghyuk’s doings always land them up here even when the Fates do not plan it.





	moon child

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, a lot is not known about Persephone's children and even the little information we do have from the Mycenaean Greek period is widely debated so the references in this fic are obscure.

 

“Come away Kero” Sanghyuk coos to Cerberus.

The three headed beast is reluctant to leave its master when he senses his distress. Sanghyuk smiles. Cerberus is fiercely protective of any god it decides to like. And it often decides to like any it meets.

Yet tonight Wonshik’s distress is not his own. He is only worried about the state of the one he loves.

Sanghyuk frowns. Hades is a walking contradiction. He sulks and fumes and yet loves fiercely. What is the point of love, if not to admit it to your lover? Gods live forever and yet eternity is meaningless if you are not living in the moments as they happen.

The child in his arms gurgles. Sanghyuk wipes the drool away from its mouth. Her mouth? His mouth?

The child laughs as it senses his confusion. It stretches its hand out and grasps for the flower diadem on Sanghyuk’s head. It falls short and pouts, two steps away from wailing.

“There there, little one” Sanghyuk consoles. He fashions bright red and white carnations out of thin air and hands the flowers over to the child. He sits by the balcony so that he may place the child and the flowers in his lap.

The toddler claps in glee as Sanghyuk makes carnation petals rain. Cerberus runs around it, different heads snapping in different directions trying to catch all the petals. The baby smiles and Sanghyuk must hold it firmly lest it fall over from the sheer joy it is experiencing.

“A pity there are not many flowers in the underworld for you to play with” Sanghyuk sighs.

The toddler looks at him curiously because it senses it is being addressed but Sanghyuk only ruffles its hair and so it looks away. It yawns and puts its head down on Sanghyuk’s chest. Little things tire easily, Sanghyuk will soon learn. For now he fails at comprehending anything apart from the fact that its tiny fist rests next to its head on his chest which is frankly ready to burst with joy, warmth and fierce protectiveness.

Cerberus whines in a low voice and nudges Sanghyuk’s thigh before resting his heads on it and looking at the sleeping baby curiously. It doesn’t take more than one second for Sanghyuk to make up his mind.

 

-

 

Jaehwan finds Sanghyuk, Wonshik and Hakyeon back in his court and sighs. Hongbin is visibly amused at how Sanghyuk’s doings always land them up here even when the Fates do not plan it. Taekwoon is present but confused.

“So you have decided to raise this human child as your own” Jaehwan summarizes, putting his head on his hands thoughtfully.

“The underworld is not a place for children!” Wonshik insists, his voice scathing and filled with distaste.

“The child’s soul has nowhere to go” Sanghyuk starts.

“It does. All souls belong to the underworld’s halls and the rivers of death” Wonshik cuts.

“I agree. The realm of the dead should be the last place to raise a living thing” Hakyeon puts in.

“Cerberus and I are doing just fine Mother” Sanghyuk reminds him.

“You are a god. Cerberus was birthed to guard the gates of hell. This is a human soul” Hakyeon argues.

“Enough” Jaehwan orders and the argument pauses. Hakyeon glares at Jaehwan and so does Sanghyuk and it is in that moment he can really tell that latter is the true child of the former.

Wonshik is glaring at Taekwoon for a change with Death attempting to soothe his lover. Hongbin maintains a neutral expression, watching what Jaehwan will do next. He must already know the outcome of this discussion.

“As I understand, the child is not yours to decide for” Jaehwan starts, gesturing to Death.

“The child is not mine Zeus. I merely ferried the soul to the underworld” Taekwoon clarifies.

“The child is rightfully mine” Wonshik claims. Any and every dead soul belongs to Hades. This shouldn’t even be debated at this point.

“Then I can raise the child as my brother or sister” Sanghyuk chirps.

“No you can’t” Wonshik shoots down the suggestion.

“Watch me” Sanghyuk replies defiantly.

“What do the Fates say? What will come of Persephone keeping the child?” Jaehwan asks Hongbin.

“Do you want to depend on the Fate’s foresight for this? Persephone has been known to defy our predictions” Hongbin grins. Sanghyuk blushes, recognizing the rebuke hidden behind the casual comment.

“But if you must insist, then Persephone claiming the child has no harmful implications as far as I can see.”

“It is settled then. Persephone is a ward of the underworld to which the child also belongs. With Hades’s permission he may raise the child as his own” Jaehwan decides.

“That settles it then. Sanghyuk does not have my permission” Wonshik seethes before storming off. Taekwoon follows and both Hakyeon and Hongbin watch him go. Hakyeon looks at Sanghyuk before leaving himself and only Hongbin is left, who is still waiting to finish his audience with Zeus that was interrupted by the three gods barging in.

Sanghyuk holds the child protectively, refusing to meet eyes with anyone else. He doesn’t need permission or help. He can do this himself.

“A girl” Jaehwan says, breaking the moment of awkward silence. “The child is a girl.”

“Mihee then. I’m going to name her Mihee.”

“A fitting name. May she grow to be the most beautiful in the land” Jaehwan blesses the soul.

The soul which has been a vague resemblance of a human body gains a corporeal shape. Her limbs are short and stomach pudgy. Her cheeks puff out with baby fat and her eyes are big and shiny brown. Jaehwan shares a soft smile with Sanghyuk. The child is immortal now.

Sanghyuk returns the smile but his is full of uncertainty. Now that the child is his, what comes next?

 

-

 

What comes next is a lot of crying, screaming and temper tantrums.

As a soul, Mihee was more calm and collected. Her needs and wants were limited to playing with Cerberus and Sanghyuk.

As a child, Mihee needs food and water and other basic necessities. Mihee also demands a lot of attention. If Sanghyuk disappears for more than a minute and she realizes it, she screams at a note high enough to make sirens tremble.

It gets worse when Mihee's godly powers develop. With zero control and a moody temperament, Mihee turns the entire realm upside down by causing storms, floods and fire if she doesn't have her way.

Everytime Mihee causes a disruption that Wonshik must step in to correct, his disdain for the child increases and Sanghyuk's fear that she will be taken away from him grows.

Sanghyuk takes Mihee out of Wonshik's castle. He keeps her with him as he tends to his gardens, watching as the stargazer lilies grow. Mihee likes it when he sings and this time it lulls her to fall asleep. Her sleeping visage is deceptively innocent, Sanghyuk thinks bitterly.

“Mihee has grown since I last saw her” Hakyeon says, taking Sanghyuk by surprise.

“Mother” Sanghyuk starts. He isn't expecting him here.

“It is winter's end. Snow has begun to thaw on Earth” Hakyeon tells him by the way of an explanation for his presence.

“I hadn't noticed” Sanghyuk admits truthfully.

Hakyeon says nothing and chooses to focus on his sleeping grandchild. The conversation makes her stir but she doesn't wake up and that feels oddly endearing.

“I'll take her. You can gather your things and inform Hades before you leave” Hakyeon tells him.

“Mihee tends to scream if I am not around” Sanghyuk tells him. He finds himself embarrassed on behalf of Mihee and knows Hakyeon will blame his bad parenting for it.

“Just like you then” Hakyeon says quietly. That surprises Sanghyuk because he doesn't remember being a fussy child. But it also makes him happy to share a trait with his daughter.

Hakyeon takes the child and gestures to Sanghyuk to go. He tells him to make haste before she wakes up. Sanghyuk follows his orders.

Collecting his possessions are easy for he is used to travelling every half year. But Mihee's things are spread all across the halls and he doesn't really know what he might require when so he decides to take everything.

Cerberus follows him around, whining because he recognizes what this entails. Sanghyuk tasks him with finding Mihee's toys. She has a penchant for hiding them and three heads will be better than one at finding them.

Cerberus trots off on its task. The halls of hell might not have many souls today Sanghyuk thinks. He finishes gathering most of his things and decides to find Cerberus. Mihee can survive with lesser toys. Or he will come back to find them if she so insists.

He runs into Wonshik in his search for Cerberus. Hades stands tall and proud, in a balcony overlooking the gardens and the river Styx. He surveys his realm while ruffling one of Cerberus's three heads.

“Hades” Sanghyuk starts, not wanting to interrupt the moment. Cerberus yips in response and Wonshik simply nods, refusing to look at him. But he invites him on to the balcony and that is a small victory.

Together they watch over the gardens and see Hakyeon sitting down and playing with Mihee on his lap. So Wonshik already knows that his mother is here and has surely guessed what time of the year it is. It isn't too hard to put two and two together now.

“I will take your leave. Mother is here to escort me to her realm” Sanghyuk tells him.

“Are you taking Mihee?” Wonshik asks.

“Yes”

“Don’t bring her back when you return.”

“I can't just leave my child behind” Sanghyuk cries.

“The underworld is no place for children. I could expressly forbid it.”

“Would you separate a mother from his child?”

“It was a decision forced upon me once. I won't hesitate from doing it again.”

 

-

 

That year, winter doesn't come to the humans.

 

-

 

“You are hiding” Hakyeon says.

The statement comes as a surprise to Sanghyuk. Hakyeon doesn't normally spend time with him. Ever since Jaehwan's judgement, Hakyeon merely acknowledges his existence but doesn't fuss over him like he used to.

For Hakyeon to judge his intentions so accurately despite a perceived indifference throws Sanghyuk off balance and leaves him embarrassed.

“I decided that it wasn’t wise to push Wonshik’s patience” Sanghyuk confesses. He watches Hakyeon nods before ruffling Mihee’s hair.

Mihee takes to Hakyeon the quickest. Jaehwan checks in every now and then to monitor the new god. Mihee can tell that he is a figure of authority and doesn't appreciate having to listen to any other god.

Hongbin brings gifts he finds useful and Mihee plays with them. They excite her curiosity and Sanghyuk finds himself wondering if the Fate has a purpose for them. Wonshik refuses to acknowledge her existence but Taekwoon visits almost every day like clockwork, staying anywhere from hours to mere minutes at times.

Hakyeon showers Mihee with praise and brings her fruits from his own gardens and harvest offerings. He takes her on long walks and teaches her about the world all around them. He teaches her about humans and the workings of their realm and the realm of the Gods and fates. Their history which made them who they are today and their future, which is uncertain but inevitable.

Sanghyuk hopes Mihee doesn’t start throwing tantrums when they have to return to the underworld. The divine contract is binding and he can't put it off much longer. Hakyeon never visits the underworld except to ferry him as seasons pass. Mihee will surely miss him once they leave.

“I never took you as the type to be afraid” Hakyeon comments casually.

Sanghyuk wonders how to reply to that. Silence remains his only recourse.

“Motherhood is like that” Hakyeon continues. “Even if you are the type to live without regrets. When you have a child you can't help but worry about their well being. You start putting their needs and priorities first.”

“I am sorry” Sanghyuk says finally. “When I ran away, I didn't realize that it would affect you so much.”

“I was worried. Hades is right when he says that the underworld is no place for little children. You were only a child god. Still are.”

“You must have been terrified.”

“I was ready to move Olympus and overturn Jaehwan's authority if he refused to give me back my child.”

“I really am sorry” Sanghyuk apologizes. It's years too late but the feelings are genuine and the lessons learnt the hard way.

“You don't have to be. You were born a god. Mihee was unfortunately born human first. In the eyes of many, she won't be taken as a legitimate goddess. And it will be your word against that of the pantheon when it comes down to that. You can't be weak when it comes to fighting for her.”

Sanghyuk nods. These are thoughts he already has in his head. He has seen the way the divine entities of Zeus's court look at Mihee. They won't accept her here on Olympus.

“When winter comes again, take Mihee to the underworld” Hakyeon advises.

“I have faith you will do well in raising her.”

 

-

 

“You have returned” Taekwoon smiles when Sanghyuk returns to the underworld. Death greets him as he steps off the boat, from river to land. Mihee waves to the souls who move just below the surface and Sanghyuk's hold on her tightens lest she fall in.

“Winter has begun” Sanghyuk says solemnly.

“They call it the coldest winter in the realm of humans” Taekwoon tells him as they walk to Wonshik's castle.

“It must be a cause of concern. A cold winter means more disease and death” Sanghyuk concludes. Humans have no strength in their frail bodies and are susceptible to such extreme changes in the weather.

“True. But I don't think they are quite concerned about that. They hope to see snow early this winter” Taekwoon says, smiling softly.

“You've never seen snow, have you Mihee?” he asks, bending over to Mihee who is resting her head on Sanghyuk's shoulder.

“It's white and pretty when it falls. I think you'll like it” he continues. “When you grow up, I will take you to Earth to witness how humans celebrate winter.”

“I think Mihee would like that” Sanghyuk replies for his daughter who has dozed off now. Taekwoon smiles at him.

Death smiles more now and Persephone wonders if it is an effect of love. He is no longer lonely. Hades is a dedicated and righteous man, clearly very generous with his heart.

So why doesn't Wonshik like Mihee?

 

-

 

“You should have dinner with us tonight” Sanghyuk proposes.

Hongbin is babysitting Mihee and Sanghyuk takes the moment to tend to his lily garden. The stargazers are droopy from the lack of proper care and haven't wilted completely. Sanghyuk suspects that Wonshik has been taking care of them for him but knows better than to expect a confirmation of his suspicions.

Wonshik shakes his head and merely watches Sanghyuk take care of the lillies.

“Lillies need constant care. And periodic additions of fertilizers. Especially when spring comes so that the plant blooms in summer” Sanghyuk explains. “Particularly stargazers. They also need to be kept away from pests.”

“You won't find pests in the underworld. Not the living kind that eat your flowers” Wonshik replies.

“Gardens don't grow in isolation. It's an ecosystem” Sanghyuk explains. “The plants take nutrients from the soil and recycle the air. They provide food and shelter for rodents and pests who ultimately die and return to the soil and begin the cycle again.”

“There are bugs in my castle gardens?” Wonshik asks, tensing up.

“Is the mighty Hades afraid of bugs?” Sanghyuk teases. Wonshik glares at him but it is ineffective in stifling his mirth. Sanghyuk laughs out loud and Wonshik frowns, throwing blades of grass to stop him.

“I am afraid you have quite strained my hospitality. First you bring yourself into my realm and then you insist on raising pests” Wonshik huffs.

“I insist on raising a child too.”

“And there is no way to dissuade you?”

“Why do you wish to be rid of Mihee this desperately?”

“The underworld is no place for children. It was never meant to be home to the goddess of spring himself and most certainly not for their children.”

“You thought that Death had no place in the underworld too. You love Taekwoon the most.”

“There are things in this realm Sanghyuk. Dangerous places. Sinners are met with divine punishment and not in the nicest ways.”

“We will have to make sure Mihee never strays there.”

“I had forgotten how stubborn you were” Wonshik says. There is no way of winning this argument.

“I could say the same of you” Sanghyuk says, putting his gardening tools away. With a little love and care, the stargazers look healthier already. Sanghyuk wonders if he should plant some more at his mother's home. He will most certainly send a bouquet mid winter so that Hakyeon doesn't miss Mihee and him too much.

“Tomorrow, the empires will declare war on each other. The halls will be filled with deformed cruel souls again” Wonshik tells him.

“I will take care that Mihee doesn't run into them” Sanghyuk promises.

“You really should join us for dinner. Hongbin says Mihee might speak her first word soon. You might be around to witness it.”

 

-

 

The rivers to the underworld fill up with the souls of the dead. War is a gory business and the soul of the wicked and the maimed reflect their karma and despicable acts in the shapes it takes.

Once Sanghyuk would think nothing of it but Wonshik's concern is rightly placed. Hades opens the gates of the castle by Cocytus so that mother and daughter may stay there in peace while the war progresses. Sanghyuk misses his gardens and Mihee misses Cerberus but both resign themselves to their fate.

Their peace is interrupted when the Erinyes arrive. Sanghyuk is not intimately acquainted with the deities but he has seen them petition to Wonshik on occasion to claim souls of sinners.

His worry increases on their arrival but he tries not to show it. Custom dictates that he invite his guests in and so the deities come to meet his daughter. They coo over Mihee (under his watchful eye) and do not say anything more.

“We have business with the gods” is the only response he gets to his polite inquiry.

His confusion grows when Wonshik and Jaehwan arrive. Wonshik looks grave but when does he not? Jaehwan is serious too, devoid of his usual flirtatious ways.

“My dearest” he says, kissing Sanghyuk's hand. Wonshik's disapproval is clear but he doesn't interfere. Jaehwan doesn't have the straightest reputation when it comes to romance.

Sanghyuk isn't even thinking about it. Why are the gods assembling here? And who has called them? Jaehwan seems to know as much as he does and the Erinyes refuse to enlighten them.

Taekwoon arrives last and brings the answer to his questions.

The Erinyes sense him and their restlessness grows. Wonshik gestures to indicate that Sanghyuk should take Mihee away.

“She must stay” one of the deities scowls.

“She is a child. She isn't needed” Jaehwan speaks.

“She must stay. Only she can give us permission to exact divine vengeance” the deity screeches.

“Stay behind me at all times” Wonshik says, standing protectively in front of his wards. Sanghyuk knows it is a bad time but he can't help how his heart swells with pride.

After what feels like forever, Taekwoon drags a soul into the castle halls. Its jarring screams can be heard from a mile away.

“Who have you brought before us?” Zeus asks, looking at the soul in pity.

“A war general but also the man who tortured and killed Mihee when she was in her human form” Taekwoon replies. The Erinyes hiss and the tension in the room is palpable.

“Why have you brought him here?” Wonshik asks angrily. Mihee looks to be on the verge of crying. Her base human soul recognizes the criminal soul in front of her.

“Crimes of this order mean that the decision of the soul's fate is out of my hands. I petition to hand him over to the Erinyes so he may be taken to the inner circle of hell and punished for all eternity” Taekwoon demands. Sanghyuk is reminded of his fury on the day he brought Mihee's soul to the underworld and his vow of revenge.

“The decision to do that is not yours” Wonshik says, looking over to Jaehwan.

“It's not his either. It must be the goddess who decides” the Erinyes decides. “Only she can tell us what to do.”

Mihee senses everyone turn to her. She clings on to Sanghyuk and has tears in her eyes.

“Mihee, dearest. Won't you listen to your uncle?” Taekwoon says, trying to sway her to his point of view. Mihee only tears up and buries her head in Sanghyuk's chest.

“She is only a child. How can she decide?”

“She must choose. And if she doesn't willingly then we will make her” the deities chant together and they move. Wonshik glares and the temperature in the room drops.

“As the child of my ward, I will make this decision for her” Wonshik pleads.

“I accept the suggestion” Jaehwan says, attempting to wrap this up as smoothly as possible.

“We do not!” the oldest of deities yells. She moves and her form is trapped in vines that erupt from the earth.

“You will not dare to lay a hand on my child!” Sanghyuk yells in anger. He traps all the deities in their places with thick vines, the thorns protruding and ready to hurt anyone who attempts to come near Mihee.

“Mamma”

Mihee's voice silences everyone. These are her first words and in normal circumstances, this is a cause for joy. Sanghyuk is too angry to let this go.

“Mamma” Mihee repeats firmly, clutching onto his robes.

“This is a bad man who did very bad things to you Mihee, once upon a lifetime” Sanghyuk explains. “Uncle Taekwoon is right to punish him.”

Mihee looks at him and then to Taekwoon who nods at her. She looks down at the writhing soul and shakes her head. She turns back to her mother and refuses to look further.

“Wonshik, she doesn't understand what she is saying” Taekwoon pleads. Wonshik stands unsure. He can't interfere with Mihee's divine right when he hasn't officially claimed her and Sanghyuk won't overturn her decision either.

“How long will this wretched soul live in hell?” Jaehwan asks, looking at the offender. Years of crimes and corruption have eroded all good things from it.

“Not very” Wonshik concedes.

“For his crimes against the goddess, he is acquitted” Jaehwan starts. He hushes everyone with a raise of his hand. “However his crimes against the rest of humanity stand and for that I pass judgement. The Erinyes may choose an appropriate punishment for that.”

On his signal, Sanghyuk releases the Erinyes. But he glares at them all the while they free themselves and collect the human soul and leave. Wonshik is instantly by Taekwoon's side. Both of them are not happy with the way the events have played out but Jaehwan's decision is just and has to be followed.

Jaehwan puts a hand on Sanghyuk's shoulder. Mihee and Sanghyuk both turn to look to him.

“Mihee displayed great sensibility tonight” he says. “She will be a benevolent god. One we may need.”

“She is a child Zeus” Sanghyuk says warily. Whatever he intends to do with his child, Sanghyuk will simply not allow it.

“She is a god, Persephone. She was created by my hand, so she is my child too” Jaehwan reminds her with an angry glare.

“I designate her the goddess of mental wellbeing and prosperity and the harbinger of insanity as a punishment to the evil. When she grows, she will have her own realm in the skies as a minor goddess of the moon” Jaehwan concludes.

Sanghyuk gulps. A place in the pantheon will secure Mihee's future among the gods and no one shall dare question her legitimacy. This blessing truly holds more worth than anyone had expected.

“Will you give her the mantle of Hecate?” Taekwoon asks. The god in question is old and maybe Mihee will make a fine successor.

“A new mantle. Melinoe” Jaehwan says. Though the mantle is an epithet of the old goddess, her role in the divine workings are separate and clear. “To bless the deserving with prosperity and to punish the evil with insanity. Both shall be her powers to grant on maturity.”

“Thank you” Sanghyuk says, on the verge of tears himself.

“Mamma” Mihee calls out, concerned at her mother's distress and he hugs her. Jaehwan smiles at the pair before leaving the pair. He must inform the Fates and have the nymphs on Olympus record this in their history.

“Till she is old enough to manage her own realm, she will stay in the underworld. It will always be her home” Wonshik says. Sanghyuk almost hugs the god himself.

One by one, everyone leaves and Sanghyuk takes a seat. He is surprised that his knees haven't given out earlier. He looks at his daughter who plays with his robes.

“Won't you say Mamma again Mihee?” he asks, free to indulge his daughter now.

Mihee smiles mischievously and doesn't say a word. Sanghyuk laughs.

 

-

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> References -
> 
> 1\. One debate about Melinoe's birth/origin is that she is a child of Persephone with Zeus or of Persephone with Hades. In this, Mihee is represented as a child of both.  
> 2\. Melinoe is a goddess who predates the concept of Hecate/Erinyes chronologically. In this fic, I switched it around.
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/poojamk15?s=09) | [Tumblr](https://vixxscifiwritings.tumblr.com) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/poojamk15)


End file.
